Illusion
Illusion is a Maverick Hunter of the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team that plays a secondary role in Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2 and onwards. Along with his partners Ying and Falsetto, they agreed to merge their Unit with the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 to fight the Neo Maverick Army. Illusion is a cold stealth Hunter that tries his best to help his team complete the infiltration missions unperceived. 'Appearance' Illusion is equipped with a dark blue armor, embed with the red crystals of his Mirage Engine. He wears a tiara under his dark purple hair that complements the necessary emmiters for his invisibility cloak. 'Personality' Albeit a few years younger than Falsetto, Illusion also lived during the horrific Maverick Spring era and seemingly witnessed even darker atrocities than his colleague. Illusion can be considered the exact opposite of Falsetto, since they ended up taking very different ways of dealing with their psychological traumas. While Falsetto decided to live happily no matter what, Illusion slowly suppressed all of his emotions and feelings to live as a shadow that will cleanse the world. Despite being bothered by his Captain's (oftenly bad) jokes, the two understand each other's way of being. Similar to his closest companion Ying, who lives seeking peace of mind, Illusion lives his life with a philosophy that revolves around darkness, which has not a connotation of evilness, but quietness and stability. Illusion believes that living in the dark, he is immune to the blindness caused by misleading emotions and can protect those who walk in the light. However, that emotional suppression shaped him into a insensitive person that avoids forming bonds with new people, sometimes sounding very rough in the smallest talk. 'Abilities' Illusion is an expert spy that uses the most advanced version of the Mirage Drive, a technology that allows him to manipulate light. The surface of his body is adapted to become invisible at any moment (a feature called camouflage skin), and if he is damaged, the crystals spread through his body can still generate holograms that hide his image from any viewer. Actually, the crystals are lens to the main devices of light manipulation. The Mirage Drive replicates any image or ambient with precision in angles, perspective and intensity, causing light interferences ''to nulify the original image to viewers from any desired region at his reach. Calculating so many aspects of the ambient even while in movement requires an immense amount of processing was deemed impossible in the past, for such the Mirage Drive in its full potential is considered miraculous. With his mirages, Illusion is able to make an entire squad go unnoticed by security systems. Aside from that, Illusion is able to float and use two hidden cannons below his hands, which shoot "light knifes" or generate a deadly light katar. 'History' 'Origins' Illusion was created during the Maverick Spring as a Reploid with the perfect version of the ''Mirage Drive ''some years after his predecessor Falsetto. The two were assigned to the 36th Tactical Intrusion Team and, although theoretically stronger than Falsetto, Illusion remained as his subordinate. Both seemed to have lived horrific events that shaped their personalities, and the two partners followed opposite paths. Illusion suppressed his emotions and became apathetic, while Falsetto began living his life as happy as possible to bear the horrors of the Maverick Wars. At some point, he met Ying and the two became close friends. 'The Great Neo Maverick War''' Due to the events of the Operation Doomsday and the urgent necessity of stopping the Neo Maverick Army, the 36th Unit agreed to join the 49th Unit. Apparently, Trickster frequently bothers Illusion due to his strange behavior and insists for him to see his magic tricks. Illusion was a key member for the investigations of the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility due to his Mirage Drive, even though his squad had been detected at the moment they teleported near the place. With his power to make his squad invisible to the eyes of the enemies, they still could pass through the inner security unnoticed. After seeing the decayed state Liquid Metal Reploids, Illusion had the initiative of putting an end to their suffering. He fought Nitrous Marcidus and was accidentally nearly frozen by Blue Knight at the end of the fight. During the encounter with Cyrenox and Corrosive Nagaxid, Illusion was the one who kept remembering his colleagues of the focus of their mission: to obtain information, and allowed his enemies to tell as much as they wanted. In the fight against Nagaxid, Illusion had his camouflage skin corroded, but his crystal emitters still allowed him to turn Blue Knight and Ying invisible in order to X deceive Nagaxid and the four together finally destroy her. Category:Characters